La unica mujer que he amado
by JustMariana12
Summary: Ella era la luz de mis ojos, cuando ella era feliz yo lo era Pero  todos los momentos que hemos vivido los arruine, al dejarla en segundo plano  al quererla proclamarla como mia cuando no tenia ese derecho ella vivia entre  las sombras escondida del mundo
1. Chapter 1

- te amo, por favor regresa a nuestro hogar-dije llorando

-Por el amor de dios eso no es un hogar, hogar es el cual una familia esta unida y comparten sentimientos, amor tristezas y alegrías y en ese lugar solo compartíamos la cama- dijo enojada

-no mi hogar esta contigo- le dije

-Porque no me dejas?, que no entiendes que no quiero estar mas contigo, que ya tanto daño me has hecho me mentiste y aun así por lo enamorada que me encontraba de ti segui la mentira, juraste amarme, dijiste que eras mío y yo tuya pero eso era una vil mentira en la cual tu no eras mío si no de la que era dueña de tu ser, de tu casa , que es la madre de tu hijo- exploto- que no entiendes que no quiero estar en la oscuridad de este departamento, no quiero tener las sobras de tu tiempo, quiero ser la única que ocupe tus pensamientos, la única por la que te preocupes, pero se que eso es solo un capricho que nunca será realidad, ya no puedo vivir con este dolor en el pecho que he dañado a tu familia que soy la otra, la manipuladora, la destroza hogares, la quita maridos y cualquier otro sufijo que tu familia puede usar en mi, y aunque quieras que regrese a ti no lo hare, porque ya no soporto esos tratos, me canse de que me maten con la mirada, que me insulten.

Me dolía y enserio me dolia ver todo el sufrimiento que emanaba mi querida, se que no le di su lugar no pude esperarla y ahora todo esta en un caos total, era cierto nunca la hice sentir en realidad como mi mujer cuando la que llevaba ese puesto era mi esposa.

Me siento impotente al no saber que responderle, ella estaba sollozando bajo la lluvia, se veía mas palida de lo normal, no la había visto desde hacia dos semanas que mi hermano le grito toda esa sarta de barbaridades en la cual no la pude defender por impotencia, que el que la acurro entre sus brazos era otro, que la consoló, eso me hacia hervir la sangre, pero no estaba en derecho de recliminarle nada, a si como ella aguanto tantas veces, que nos veía a mi y ami "familia", cuando me veía besar a mi esposa, cuando asistió al parto de mi hijo, cuando vio lo feliz que era de tenerlo a pesar de que no era suyo.

Ella dejo todo por mi, su padre la desheredo por tener esta "relación" conmigo que ni siquiera a eso llegaba porque ella era mi amante, aun asi ella decidió quedarse conmigo con el amor que nos brindábamos mutuamente, con las sobras de tiempo que le daba, y yo vilmente nunca le di el lugar que en realidad se merecía, anque no quisiera estar con ella para no danarla, no me podía alejar de ella, ella y mi hijo eran lo que me hacia levantarme todas la mañanas, las que le daban felicidad y amor a mi frio corazón, los que con una sola mirada hacían que u nuevo yo surgiera.

Ahora podía sentir solo una minima parte de su dolor ya que mi sufrimeinto no se comparaba en nada con el de ella, no solo ser engañada, si no insultada y maltratada por mi familia, aunque ella mentia al decir que yo no era suyo, porque a pesar de que mi lugar estaba con mi esposa, mi alma y corazón lo estaban con ella, y yo se que ella es mía ya que fui el primero, desde jóvenes, desde la primera vez que vislumbre sus hermosos y cautivadores ojos, y su hermosa sonrisa.

Su sonrisa… como la amaba, pero ahora ella no me dedicaba una.

Estábamos afuera del que era nuestro departamento, el cual fue testigo de todas y cada una de nuestras muestras de amor, en el cual nos declaramos nuestro amor a las 17 años, en el cual perdimos nuestra pureza ambos, en ese lugar que jamás volveria a pisar.

-Se que no estoy en posición de reclamarte nada, que no puedo forzarte a estar conmigo, porque yo solo era la otra, yo no puedo llegar a discutir con tu familia, no les puedo negar nada puesto que es cierto, fui la que se metió en tu cama, la que por su capricho de tenerte perdió hasta la dignidad – solto de pronto con la mirada baja- pero no te cite hoy aquí para que me dieras tu aprobación, lo hago porque no soy una cobarde, no me iria nunca sin despedirme, no espero nada de ti ya que se, que ante todo esta tu familia, yo no te podría alegar el porque no asististe a nuestro aniversario, cuando la que lo debderia de hacer es tu esposa, no estoy en posición de recriminarte nada, solo no me sigas, por favor, que me harias mas daño, al saber que aun nos vemos cuando solo me necesitas para darte lo que tu esposa no te da.

-No amor como crees eso- dije acercándome, pero en ese instante ella retrocedió- yo no te busque para tener sexo contigo, yo te amo y siento mucho no haber esperado que regresaras, que…

-no sigas no quiero escucharlo, no mas, no puedo, no debo pensar que me amas porque si lo hago se que no me ire y nunca me separare de ti, en resumen siempre sere tu amante, a si que dejame irme, dejame vivir, te amo es cierto, y se que esto no lo superare, aunque todos digan que no me importa tu familia, lo hago, a si que porfavor , se feliz, cria a tu hijo con amor, dale ese amor que nunca le demostraste a tu esposa, hazla sentir que la razón por la que te casaste con ella aun esta ahí, que la llama de la pasión que existe entre ustedes aun este ahí recuérdale que ella y tu hijo son lo mas importante para ti, que yo soli fui un error, una calentura y suplicale que te perdone- sus palabras me dejaron atonito aun en la situación en la que estábamos, ella me pedia que regresara con mi familia

-pero amor no puedo cumplir eso cuando a la que amo es a ti, siempre lo hice, y siempre lo hare- le dije

-si siempre lo hiciste porque te casaste?-inquirio furisosa

Y era cierto su punto, si la amaba desde mi juventud porque me case?, simple era un joven adinerado que necesitaba la gran herencia de su abuelo, y casarme era la condición para recibirla, y no podía esperarla mas tiempo, ese dinero lo necesitaba enseguida, y me case con la que era mi vecina.

Me case, a escondidas de ella, empece una relación con ella, sin decirle acerca de mi matrimonio y del embarazo de mi esposa, la ame con cada fibra de mi ser, cuando a la que debería amar es a mi esposa.

-ya veo- dijo tomando sus maletas- bueno creo que esto es el adiós-

Vi como empezabas a caminar, como dabas tus pasos, sentía que en cualquier momento te podrías caer, a si que corri, corri con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban después de la noche que tuvimos, la que podría ser la ultima, te tome por la espalda estaba llorando contra tu pelo, no podría dejarte nunca ir, eres mi todo y mi nada.

Con fuerza tomaste mis brazos en un abrazo y los soltaste con rudeza, y corriste aun con las maletas en las manos, y vi como te subias a un auto desconocido, sabia que no te detendrías, a partir del momento que decidiste tomar ese auto, se formo nuestro destino, ni tu ni yo estaríamos de nuevo juntos, ya que no me atrevería a hacerte daño otra vez pero creeme cuando te digo que Por doquiera que te esconda la muerte; Voy a buscarte: Por el agua, por el fuego, por la tierra, por el aire… Sere cavador de tumbas Hasta que mis manos sangren, Atalaya de los vientos Buzo de ríos y mares, Y salamandra en la lumbre de las estrellas errantes. Me vestiré con arreos

De muerte por encontrarte, Y sere sombre entre sombreas Antes que la sombra llame.

Solo callare tu nombre Para que no se me escape Y se me pierda lo único Que no han podido quitarme… Y cuando, al fin, de contigo, Como correré a besarte Con un beso silencioso,

Con un beso que no acabe, Con un beso que no escuche Nadie, ni la muerte, nadie…

Dondequiera que te escondas Ira mi beso a buscarte…

00000000000

Hola bueno esto fue algo que se me ocurrió mientras estaba en mi trabajo espero y les haya gustado espero y si, no se si hacer la continuación, de hecho solo lo subo para pedir una disculpa por no actualizar nada es solo que me toma mucho tiempo hacerlo ya que mi trabajo me aghota demasdiado y con las tareas y ya estare en exámenes la prox. Semana no se cuando me tarde en mis otras historias ustedes que dicen la hare esto es como un prefacio, contare la historia según como empieza claro si ustedes gustan espero y si muchas gracias

MarianaReyna


	2. Chapter 2

Purely Fanmade

Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

La Historia es mia

000000000

En mi vida me había sentido mas miserable que en este momento, la persona que mas amaba en este mundo se habia ido para siempre de mi lado, y todo por mi culpa, todo por ser el causante de grandes problemas entre nosotros nuestra historia era tan triste pero al vez hermosa.

Aun recuerdo ese bello día de marzo en el que la conocí cuando ambos teníamos 12 años, cuando aun éramos unos críos, ella se sentaba alado mío en mi clase de Algebra.

Recuerdo que ella se habia mudado junto con sus padres de una gran ciudad. Nunca tuvimos una platica concreta hasta el dia en el que todo cambio el dia en el que por primera vez en toda mi vida me habia humillado a mi mismo por alguien mas.

Apartir de ese dia no nos separabamos, pasamos el grado secundario y el medio-superior juntos, todos pensaban que algún dia nos casariamos y para que negarlo si yo tambien lo hice.

El dia que por fin nos unimos fue el mejor dia de mi vida, nos amamos por tanto tiempo, con tanta intensidad y tantos sentimientos encontrados, ese mismo dia nos despedimos y fue la accion de la cual me arrepiento mas en mi vida.

Acaso era ese siempre el modo en el cual nso tendriamso que despedir, haciendo el amor y luego llorar para separarnos?, la primera vez que nos despedimos fue porque se tenia que mudar para estudiar la Universidad. Pero no se fue sin antes hacernos una promesa de amor como cualquier pareja adolescente

Paso mucho tiempo para cuando la volvi a ver, para ese entonces ya habia caido en las garras del dinero, me habia casado con la primera mujer que se me cruzo, mi vecina la bella Rubia que venia de Inglaterra.

Mi avaricia no pudo esperarla, mis ganas de tener dinero entre mis manos mucho menos, cuando por fin me di cuenta que todo lo que habia hecho era un error ya mi tiempo se habia acabado y ya era muy tarde, mi esposa estaba embarazada.

Yo pretendia ser feliz, tener una esposa perfecta asi es como decian todos mis allegados la voluptuosa rubia con corazon de oro, patranas!, tras descubrir que habia quedado embarazada no me quedaba de otra que cancelar los planes de divorcio que ya estaban en camino.

Un dia de la nada ella regreso, recuerdo cuando la volvi a ver en ese vestido negro que le quedaba tan bien estabamos en una fiesta de generacion nuestros compañeros estaban ahi estabamos todos platicandola pasandola bien cuando se escucha la puerta abrirse y de la nada el spot light alumbra solo a ella el tiempo se habia detenido, y se detubo en el mismo instante en que nuestros ojos hicieron contacto.

Sus ojos! como amo sus bellos y grandes ojos fueron los que me hicieron ver mas haya del mundo los que me hicieron sentir las cosas mas bellas.

Al momento de vernos ella me sonrie con complicidad, con esa ingenuidad que la poseia con esa sonrisa tan bella y cautivante que llenaba mi ser de alegria.

Todo paso muy rapido yo camine hacia ella, ella camino hacia mi, no hacian falta palabras solo una mirada y no sotros ya sabiamos como iba a acabar la noche, nuestro magico reencuntro fue lo que alegro mi dia, mi semana, mi mes, mis años.

El tiempo paso y aunque no estuve con ella la noche entera los dos estabamos juntos conectados por nuestras sonrisas por nuestras miradas, por esos gestos que nos conociamos mutuamente.

Al parecer lo nuestro el tiempo no lo habia afectado ni un poco al salir del hotel en el que fue la recepcion, nos tomamons de las manos, nos dimos un fuerte abrazo y nos besamos.

Las palabras no eran necesarias para poder comunicarnos nos conociamos tan bien que dolia.

De un momento a otro llegamos a nuestra cuna, a nuestro espacio personal, a ese lugar en el que lo hicimos la primera vez, en el cual marcaria nuestras vidas y nuestra historia.

La relacion no solo se quedo en esa noche, aun recuero el horrible dia en el que ella se entero de toda la verdad, uno de los dias mas tristes y mas felices de la vida, oculte mi matrimonio por 4 largos meses todo iba viento en popa hasta que a mi esposa se le rompio la fuente ese fatidico dia, perdi una parte de su ser pero gane otra el dia en que llego a mis brazos el pequeño Ryuuji.

Ella era la Doctora en turno ella me esucho decir esa trágicas palabras que marcaron nuestra relacion que manteniamos a escondidas.

-Ayudeme mi esposa esta aputno de dar a luz- fue lo que dije siin darme cuenta de que era ella la que me atendia

-Sasuke-kun - fue lo unico que escuche mientras veia una lagrima caer de sus bellos ojos

-Sakura...

eso fue lo unico que pude articulas de un momento a otro estaban en el quirofano recibiendo a mi hijo, ella lo puso en mis brazos ella me hizo cortar el cordon umbilical que lo unia a mi esposa.

Despues de cortarlo no la volvi a ver despues de largos meses, no contestaba mis llamados, no me dejaa visitarla fui varias veces al hospital pero mas nunca me recibio le mande flores, chocolates todo tipo de regalos y ella no me respondia nada mas que regresarlos.

Esos dias que estuve agonizando, junto con la carga de ser papa, fueron de los peores, aunque no me arrepentia de haberme casado con Ino Yamanaka ella me habia dado a la personita mas importante de mi vida.

Esa por la cual luche por la cual me despertaba todos los dias con ganas de seguir luchando por ella.

Un dia de la nada me la tope en un restaurant era un salida de chicos solo el pequeño Ryuuji y Yo estabamos almorzando cuado escuche entras por la puerta principal su dulce risa, ella iba tomada de la mano de ese chico, de Castaño que tan mal me caia desde que lo conoci nadie mas y nadie menos que el Heredero de la compañia que hacia competencia ala mia Neji Hyuga, lo que mas odie fue los momentos en los que con caballerosidad y sin temor alguno que los vieran el le tomaba la mano, le besaba los dedos le abria la puerta, cosas que no podia hacer yo.

Estaba tan distraido viendo sus formas de amor que no me di cuenta cuando el pequeno Ryuuji empezo a llorar, voltie y la imagen que vi fue una de las mas aterradoras de mi vida mi bebe mi pequeno hijo estaba morado de su cara no pude hacer otra cosa mas que gritar por ayuda y de ahi de la nada llego ella y ayudo a que mi bebe regresara a la normalidad.

Estabamos en el hospital cuando todo acabo Neji ya se habia largado de ahi gracias al cielo, cuando salio y me dio una sonrisa triste acerca de que mi hijo estaba bien, sabia que esa era mi oportunidad para decirle todo, para aclararle las cosas. Me arme de valor y dije

-Sakura

-Ahora no porfavor Sasuke...

Y de nuevo se fue de mi tan cerca y tan lejos estabamos en esos momentos.

El tiempo para que ella volviera a confiar en mi paso lento, el dia exacto en la que le volvi a hablar fue el dia de su cumpleaños el dia en el cual le menti a mi familia que saldria de la ciudad y me fui hasta su casa a rogarle que me dejara entrar no consegui nada hasta cerca las 3 am del siguiente dia,ella venia llegando de lo que supongo fue una loca noche de trabajo! porque ella es la unica persona que preferiria pasar su cumpleanos trabajando que hacer una gran fiesta, en min le rogue alos santos que me ayudaran que me diera una simple oportunidad y gracias a dios me la dieron me le fue dificl explicarle como habian pasado las cosas lloramos tanto ese dia, pero mas aun dificil fue recuperarla la recupere con tanto esfuerzo y me senti tan bien el dia que lo hice apartir de ese dia ese 23 de Julio el dia de mi cumpleanos que preferi pasarlo con ella que con mi familia fue el dia que la recupere en el que nos fundimos el uno al otro el dia que nuestra relacion comenzo de nuevo apartir de ese dia no volvi a tocar a mi esposa en ese ambito. Asi pasaron los años mi relacion con mi esposa no se terminaba pero eso no significaba que mantenia una relacion con ella, ella tenia su amante y yo al amor de mi vida, pobre Sakura se que sufrio tanto mientras la amntenia sola en ese frio departamento el cual compartiamos, todo iba muy bien hasta el dia en el cual mi familia averiguo lo nuestro el dia en el cual la insultaron la denigraron y la trataron como una cualquiera ese dia que no pude hacer nada por ella mas que quedarme callado y de eso hace poco.

A pesar de lo ocurrido ella dijo que nuestro amor era mas fuerte pero no mas fuerte que esto pasaron muchas cosas la tachaban de zorra, y demas cosas que mi esposa era la victima de todo que todo lo que sucedia a mi alrededor era su culpa y no era mas que mia.

Aunque nuestra relacioniba bien por asi decirlo la llama de nuestro amor cada dia se extinguia mas hasta llegar a este punto el dia que cumplimos 2 años de relacion lo olvide por completo y la ignore porque tenia demasiados problemas con mi familia ese dia ella fue a visitarme para aun asi desearme un feliz cumpleanos ese dia fue que la bomba nuclear exploto Itachi se convirtio le dijo demasiadas barbaridades que no negue que no defendi.

Ese dia la perdi y hasta entonces me arrepiento de las decisiones que tome... porque el dano ya estaba hecho porque sabia que no seria lo mismo y mirenme aqui llorando junto a una botella de sake vacia porque no la recuperaria pero yo lo haria, porque me llamo Sasuke Uchiha que lo haria.

Porque ella es la unica mujer a la que he amado.

000000

Hola muchas gracias por leer esta porqueria

espero sus opiniones nada mas que decir Gracias

:)


End file.
